Goofy Gymnastics
Goofy Gymnastics is an animated short starring Goofy. Plot Goofy comes home from work exhausted, so he decides to keep himself fit by working out and doing gymnastics with hilarious results.﻿ Goofy orders a home gym set and sends away for it. The package containing his gym set immediately arrives. After setting up the gym in his home, Goofy dons his new workout suit which resembles a caveman lioncloth. Goofy compares himself to a chart depicting a man with a muscular development and realizes his own body does not match the chart. Determined to build his musculature, Goofy plays the record for his gymnastic program which instructs him to start exercising by lifting the barbells. At his first attempt to lift the barbells, Goofy inadvertently stands on the bars while struggling to lift weights. Then the barbells clasp with the bar landing on his hands. Goofy yet manages to quickly fix the barbells, and then attempt to lift from behind his back which causes him to fall forward. With the barbells over him on the floor, Goofy tries lifitng them with his feet, only to have the weights close in on his hands and feet like two magnets. With his hands and feet trapped in the barbells, Goofy finds himself no choice but to lift up his rear end and move it back and forth as another attemt to lift the weight high. As a result, Goofy rolls himself forward and starts rolling on the barbells like wheels. To make matters worse, his workout suit falls over his head leaving his underwear fully exposed. Goofy shakes the suit off his head before rolling onto a board formed like a ramp. As Goofy falls over the board, the board briefly smacks his rear end, causing him to flip. This not only frees his hands and feet from the barbells, but also causes him to land on his feet with the barbells finally lifted over his head. Unfortunately, a fly lands on the barbells and adds Goofy more weight to lift. Goofy crashes through the floor and down several stories. Goofy returns to his apartment exhausted as he was before. He compares himself to the muscle chart again, only to have it roll him up it, and then drop him back to the floor. The next exercise is the "chin lift." While Goofy appears to be lifting his chin over the bar, his feet actually never leave the ground for the bar he grips is just sliding up and down on the poles supporting it. When Goofy is finished with that, the bar slides down on his head, forming a bump. Goofy pushes the bump down inside himself and forms it on his arm making himself believe he has built a muscle. Finally, Goofy works on stretching a cable stretcher. In the process, Goofy gets tangled in the cable. As he opens the cable like a spider web to escape from it, the cable traps him again and yanks his workout suit off. Goofy crawls inside his suit, and thenstretches the cable with his feet, only to fling himself across the room. While flying across the room, Goofy grabs onto a set of lifting rings and swings back and forth until he repetitively crashes through the walls. He falls out a window in the ceiling, flipping in the atmosphere outside the building, and then falls back into his apartment through another window. He falls in stretching on another cable and dribbles on his bottom like a basket ball until he reaches his mirror. As the cable pulls him back, his reflection comes to life and waves to him. The chaos continues as Goofy runs into his equipment that sends his flying across the room until he falls through a window. His foot hooks onto a ring suspended by a cable on the ceiling. Goofy flies out of the building again, across a street, and above several stories with the stretching behind. Goofy grabs the edge of a window, frightening a woman who lives in that apartment and prompting her to strike his hand with her high-heel shoe. Goofy gets dragged by the cable back into his apartment. As he crashes through the wall. he accidentally breaks the muscle chart out of the wall, making it appear that he has finally built his full musculature. Then Goofy falls asleep. Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy Trivia * In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Roger and Eddie are shown watching this cartoon while hiding out in a movie theater. This is despite the fact that Who Framed Roger Rabbit takes place in 1947 and this short was released in 1949. Crew members claimed to have chose this particular short, despite its inaccuracies, because it was the zaniest thing they could find in the Disney Vault. * In this cartoon, Goofy appears to be a similar situation Penny from "The Rescuers" gets in. While Goofy wear a caveman suit in this cartoon, which is similar to a dress, as his feet and hands get trapped in the barbells and he rolls on them like wheels, his suit falls over his head leaving his underwear exposed. Similarly, whenever Penny, during her film, is held upside down by Brutus (a crocidile), her dress falls over head and her underwear is exposed. The big diiference is that Goofy is not hanging upside down like Penny. Gallery 47905.jpg|An exhausted Goofy returns home from work Tumblr nnyk70jYDC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 47906.jpg 47907.jpg|Goofy compares himself to the muscle chart 47909.jpg 47910.jpg|Goofy chin lifting 47912.jpg 47913.jpg 47914.jpg|Goofy behind the body of the muscle chart believing he has built his muscular development Tumblr mztu1nMLOy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg images.jpg|Goofy sitting to listen to the record for his gymnastic program (Notice his underwear showing) 7c113cc32c8fe31f81f862d8052dfb9b.jpg|Goofy preparing to lift weights 2002-tousenboiteS3-14-02.jpg|Goofy at his first attempt to to lift the barbells 47908.jpg|Goofy straightening his legs while still lifting the barbells with his feet hqdefault.jpg|The barbells slam together like magnets trapping Goofy's hands and feet Goofy Barbell Rolling.jpg|Goofy rolling on the barbell with his yellow suit over his head and his underwear fully exposed Rolling.jpg|Goofy about to roll off the board Rolling.jpg|Watch out Goofy imgres.jpg|Goofy crashing through the floor due to the weight of the barbells 47911.jpg Tumblr_noviqaQpFN1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Goofy stretching Suit.jpg|Goofy about to change into his workout suit Goofy Barbell Rolling.jpg|...namely this one. Both their main clothing are over their heads and their underwear are showing Category:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1949 shorts